nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
CLASSIC
|name = CLASSIC |kanji = |romaji = |artist = MUCC |lyrics = YUKKE, Tatsurou |arrangement = |composer = |length = |opening = 3 |start = SoHW1 |end = SoHW4 |release = September 14, 2016 |prev = Seven Deadly Sins |next = Howling }} CLASSIC is the opening theme song of Signs of Holy War TV Special, performed by the J-Rock band MUCC. Characters in Order of Appearance *Drole *Melascula *Zeldris *Fraudrin *Galand *Estarossa *Grayroad *Derieri *Monspeet }} Lyrics TV Version English= You whistle in the setting sun "See you tomorrow" "Good bye" Taking every day for granted 3, 2, 1, 0 Will resetting make the gods laugh? Even if you fake happiness and look up at the sky The last clover was picked and wilted If it's a world where you are crying, I'll reach out to any sin Light falling, Regret Break the Never Ever Heaven's Blind World The bubble of dream that disappeared in that sky If you are smiling, I'll accept any sin Dawn of the Blurry Sky If tomorrow blows a whistle deep inside the small eye The shining future |-| Kanji= 滲んだ夕焼けに 君が口笛を吹いて 「また明日ね」「さよなら」 そんな　当たり前な毎日を ３，２，１，０でリセットなんて 神様も笑うかな？ 見上げた空幸せ気取ったって 摘んで枯れた最後のクローバー 君が泣く様な世界なら どんな罪にも手を伸ばそう 光降るＲｅｇｒｅｔ 壊せＮｅｖｅｒ　Ｅｖｅｒ　Ｈｅａｖｅｎ’ｓ　Ｂｌｉｎｄ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ 消えた泡沫の夢 いつか見た空 君が微笑んでくれるなら どんな罰でも受け入れよう 暁のＢｌｕｒｒｙ　Ｓｋｙ 明日が口笛吹いたら 小さな瞳の奥に 輝いた未来 |-| Rōmaji= Nijinda yūyake ni kimi ga kuchibue wo fuite "Mata ashita ne" "Sayonara" Sonna atarimae na mainichi wo San, ni, ichi, zero de RISETTO nante Kami-sama mo warau ka na? Miageta sora shiawase kidottatte Tsunde kareta saigo no KURŌBĀ Kimi ga naku yō na sekai nara Donna tsumi ni mo te wo nobasou Hikari furu Regret Kowase Never Ever Heaven's Blind World Kieta utakata no yume Itsuka mita sora Kimi ga hohoende kureru nara Donna batsu demo ukeireyou Akatsuki no Blurry Sky Ashita ga kuchibue fuitara Chīsa na hitomi no oku ni Kagayaita mirai Full Version Kanji= どしゃ降り目隠しで　傘なんて捨てちゃってさあ パノラマを見に行こう 広がってる世界は　誰も見た事ないくらい 光に溢れてるんだ 虚しいだろ幸せ叫んだって 雨に溶けた涙と蜃気楼 君が泣く様な世界なら　どんな罪にも手を伸ばそう 光降るＲｅｇｒｅｔ 壊せＮｅｖｅｒ　Ｅｖｅｒ　Ｈｅａｖｅｎ’ｓ　Ｂｌｉｎｄ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ 消えた泡沫の夢 いつか見た空 滲んだ夕焼けに 君が口笛を吹いて 「また明日ね」「さよなら」 そんな　当たり前な毎日を ３，２，１，０でリセットなんて 神様も笑うかな？ 見上げた空幸せ気取ったって 摘んで枯れた最後のクローバー 君が微笑んでくれるなら　どんな罰でも受け入れよう 暁のＢｌｕｒｒｙ　Ｓｋｙ 行こうＮｅｖｅｒ　Ｅｖｅｒ　Ｈｅａｖｅｎ’ｓ　Ｂｒｉｇｈｔ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ 小さな瞳の奥に 色づいた未来 永遠をひとつ願って　サヨナラをひとつ拒んだ 少年の涙 約束がそっと二人をあの日のパノラマのように 焼き付けて 君が泣く様な世界なら どんな罪にも手を伸ばそう 光降るＲｅｇｒｅｔ 壊せＮｅｖｅｒ　Ｅｖｅｒ　Ｈｅａｖｅｎ’ｓ　Ｂｌｉｎｄ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ 消えた泡沫の夢 いつか見た空 君が微笑んでくれるなら どんな罰でも受け入れよう 暁のＢｌｕｒｒｙ　Ｓｋｙ 明日が口笛吹いたら 小さな瞳の奥に 輝いた未来 |-| Romaji= Doshaburi mekakushi de kasa nante sutechatte saa PANORAMA wo mi ni ikō Hirogatteru sekai wa daremo mita koto nai kurai hikari ni afureterunda Munashii daro shiawase sakendatte Ame ni toketa namida to shinkirō Kimi ga naku you na sekai nara donna tsumi nimo te wo nobasō Hikari furu Regret Kowase Never Ever Heaven’s Blind World kieta utakata no yume Itsuka mita sora Nijinda yūyake ni kimi ga kuchibue wo fuite "Mata ashita ne" "Sayonara" Sonna atarimae na mainichi wo San, ni, ichi, zero de RISETTO nante Kami-sama mo warau ka na? Miageta sora shiawase kidottatte Tsunde kareta saigo no KURŌBĀ Kimi ga hohoende kureru nara Donna batsu demo ukeireyō Akatsuki no Blurry Sky Ikō Never Ever Heaven’s Bright World Chīsa na hitomi no oku ni Irozuita mirai Eien wo hitotsu negatte sayonara wo hitotsu kobanda Shōnen no namida Yakusoku ga sotto futari wo ano hi no PANORAMA no yō ni Yakitsukete Kimi ga naku yō na sekai nara Donna tsumi ni mo te wo nobasō Hikari furu Regret Kowase Never Ever Heaven's Blind World Kieta utakata no yume Itsuka mita sora Kimi ga hohoende kureru nara Donna batsu demo ukeireyō Akatsuki no Blurry Sky Ashita ga kuchibue fuitara Chīsa na hitomi no oku ni Kagayaita mirai |-| English= A great rain blinds me, but I've ditched umbrellas and such Let's go see the Panorama The expanding world is overflowing with light As if it was never seen. Shouting out happiness is pointless, right? The rain is melting away tear and mirage If it's the world you're crying, I will reach out my hand to any sin. Regret shone by light Let the Never Ever Heaven’s Blind World breaks. The fading bubble dream. The sky seen everyday. You whitsle in the blurry dusk "See you tomorrow" "Farewell" To that certain everyday, "3 2 1 0 reset" it. Will the god laugh at that? Even if you fake happiness and look up at the sky The last clover was picked and wilted If you are smiling, I'll accept any sin Dawn of the Blurry Sky If tomorrow blows a whistle deep inside the small eye The shining future Wishes only for the eternity, refuses only the farewell Is the boy's tear The promise secretly etch into us two like that panorama If it's the world you're crying, I will reach out my hand to any sin. Regret shone by light Let the Never Ever Heaven’s Blind World breaks. The fading bubble dream. The sky seen everyday. If you are smiling, I'll accept any sin Dawn of the Blurry Sky If tomorrow blows a whistle deep inside the small eye The shining future Video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TwSE4B86gbE&safe=active References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes